A Hedgehog and A Hybrid
by Ashe Inuzuka
Summary: K'aak Tone never meant to get a young hybrid named Sugar and her family involved in his problems, but he doesn't have much choice when he's being hunted for his special suite; made to increase Chaos Energy and use it as a weapon...she found him, and now she's involved no matter what his feelings may say to do. AU to Child of Chaos.
1. A Fateful Meeting

Since **For a Masa** got no new reviews, and it turn my want to write it doesn't exist at the moment, I decided to start writing the story of K'aak and Sugar. This is AU (Alternate Universe) to **Child of Chaos**, in a world where Eclipse never realised she'd outlive everyone and as such none of the events of said story happened...this also means Chloe isn't in this story either, sadly. Anyway, here is the first chapter of my newest story, **A Hedgehog and A Hybrid**, read and review and I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

"We have a new wannabe member Boss." The dog boy spoke to another boy of late teens, a hedgehog of blue and red with tanned skin and red eyes. Wearing a simple black t-shirt with a white skull, white pants, loose and fingerless black gloves and decorative black and white shoes the boy was known as Mach the Hedgehog; son of heroes Eclipse and Sonic.

"Bring them here then." Mach said from atop a makeshift throne in an alley; he was the leader of a group of misfits and trouble makers in Ring City, rebelling against his parents' fame as heroes.

"H-hello..." Murmured a swan girl once she was done being led to the hedgehog.

"A swan?" The red eyed boy asked, elbow resting on the arm rest of his throne and chin resting on his fist. "We don't have any of those in this gang." He said, looking ever so slightly confused, swans were often about being goody-two-shoes.

"I-I'm sick of following my parents idea of life, I'm sick of having to act like I'm perfect!" The girl exclaimed loudly before seeming to realise how loud she was and looking away with a blush. "S-sorry..." She apologised quietly.

"Well everyone, what do you say to the girl joining us?" The blue and red boy asked the group.

"She can join!" Was the majority vote, causing the leader to smirk.

"There you have it." He said as he stood, arms outstretched as though to give the girl a hug despite him being high above her. "The swan joins us. Welcome to the Chaos Wreckers!" The group cheered for the girl as she smiled shyly at them.

"Mach!" The called boy's eyes moved to the sky, seeing a familiar yellow and cream hybrid coming towards the alley. As she landed the gang advanced on her.

"No one called the Boss by name girly." The boy from earlier snarled, taking another step towards her.

"Stop." Commanded the rider as he jumped down from his raised throne. "What is it Hyb?" The 12 year old was dressed in a pale blue shirt with an elbow length white jacket over it that went only to her midriff, a school-girl like white skirt...long white boots trimmed in pale blue and pale blue fingerless gloves trimmed in white the remainder of her outfit. The girl was Sugar 'Hyb' Prower; the hybrid daughter of Miles 'Tails' Prower and Cream the Rabbit.

"I found a boy, he is hurt! I cannot carry him home, please help!" The girl insisted, looking about ready to cry. Her friend's eyes softened a bit as he sighed, walking behind his throne. He took off his skull shirt, putting on a plain black t-shirt in its place and walking to the girl.

"Lead the way." He said simply, looking back at his crew. "That's all for today...no getting in trouble, that's an order." He pulled a blue and red cube from his pocket, pressing a button and allowing it to grow into his Extreme Gear before jumping onto the board. The hybrid took to the air, leading him away from his group.

"Here he is." Sugar stated as she landed, moving a dumpster aside to reveal a hedgehog boy of red in his mid-teens, outfit purple and grey...he was unconscious with bloody gashes covering his arms and face.

"I see." Mach said simply, looking around the alley. "What were you doing here?" He asked, concerned for the girl's safety in the darker corners of the city.

"I was getting a package for Father and stopped here to take a quick break...I cannot fly indefinitely after all. I saw him when I landed." The hybrid explained, the full-blood nodding in understanding.

"Where is the package?" He questioned when he realised that the girl didn't have anything in her hands.

"Huh? It is...oh no, I must have dropped it when I was going to find you!" She cried in panic, the boy sighing.

"I'll bring him home; you just worry about finding that package." The gang leader said, getting the flier to help him put the other boy on his back before nodding to her and taking off.

"Mach? You're home earlier than usual." Eclipse stated as she saw her son, who jumped off his Extreme Gear and ran into the house without responding. Considering that it wasn't like her son to ignore her like that she walked into the house just in time to hear him calling his father.

"Hyb found a boy, he's really hurt! I need somewhere to put him, he's bleeding!" Mach called, his father appearing from upstairs.

"Put him on the couch, hurry." Sonic said when he saw the boy, his son doing as told. "Where did Sugar find him?" He asked.

"Behind a dumpster, in an alley." The red eyed boy stated, his mother going to get the first aid kit.

"Maybe it was those Chaos Wreckers..." The blue hero said in disgust, the gang leader having to stop himself from glaring at the adult.

"I don't think so...they're may be a bunch of punks, but I've never heard of them beating others up for no reason." He pointed out, the green eyed man nodding after a moment.

"You're right...it doesn't seem like something they'd do, they're just a bunch of trouble makers." He agreed, his son having to stop the growl he wanted to release. "Where is Sugar?"

"Finding the package she dropped." The rider explained, the runner nodding.

"Is he alright?!" Demanded said hybrid as she burst into the room, her parents close behind.

"We were just about to wash and wrap his wounds." The once anti-hero said as she skated down the stairs, stopping beside the couch.

"C...can I do it?" Sugar asked, looking pleadingly at the woman.

"Sure." The skater smiled, giving the girl everything she needed.

"Thank you." She said, immediately walking over to the couch and beginning to wash his wounds.

* * *

Like it, hate it? Review and tell me why don't ya? I decided in this world Mach rebels against his family's fame and Sugar's family has already dealt with all the problems they had in **Child of Chaos** so it's a bit like they're different characters...hope you all enjoyed ^^ See you later!


	2. Awakening and Worries

Here's the second chapter of **A Hedgehog and A Hybrid**, it's a little shorter than I would have liked but it has everything I wanted to do. Read and review, and I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

"...She's just been sitting there, waiting for the boy to wake up." Cream stated as she looked over at her daughter again, who sat single-mindedly beside the couch and watched the red hedgehog.

"It's been a good few hours now...are we sure he's going to wake up at all?" Eclipse questioned softly, not wanting the young hybrid to hear her.

"I can't get a proper reading on any of his vital signs, I can't be sure of anything regarding him." Tails explained with a sigh, the last thing he wanted was his daughter to spend her life waiting for something that would never happen...it was just like her to do that, too...

"Ug..." The adults turned sharply at the sudden sound, seeing the hurt boy's eyes clench before fluttering open.

"He's awake." Sonic said, slightly surprised...he's feared the boy wouldn't awaken as his little brother figure did. The adults looked at each other before nodding and walking towards the boy and hybrid.

"W...wha...?" The purple wearing hedgehog questioned as he saw the group.

"You are awake!" Sugar exclaimed happily, smiling widely.

"Uh...y-yeah..." The mid-teenaged boy's voice sounded a little underused, but he didn't sound in too much pain.

"I am Sugar Prower, I found you behind that dumpster." The yellow and cream flier enlightened. "And this is my family." She gestured to those behind her.

"O-oh, I-I see..." Red eyes looked nervously around, almost like the owner was trying to find a way to escape. "Um...I-I'm K'aak. K'aak Tone." His saviour's smile fell as she noticed his eyes and voice.

"Please do not be afraid, we mean you no harm. In fact, Miss Eclipse and Mister Sonic are heroes along with my father!"

"Sonic and...Eclipse?" K'aak looked up at the two hedgehogs, blinking a few times before he relaxed. "I'm sorry...things have been a little hard for me lately and it made me nervous to be around people I don't know." He apologised sincerely.

"Mach, he's awake!" The young girl called suddenly, looking behind her. The boy moved up a bit to see a blue and red hedgehog at the door behind her.

"About time." Mach said simply, walking over to the couch. "I'm Mach the Hedgehog." He introduced simply.

"K'aak Tone." The other boy repeated, sitting up slowly. "I should really be going..." He said, trying to stand only to collapse and be caught by the gasping pre-teen.

"You need to rest!" The brown eyed girl exclaimed, helping the boy back onto the couch.

"I forgot..." The red hedgehog murmured, eyes suddenly looking far away. He let out a soft growl and shook his head forcefully, before grunting in pain and placing a hand on his head. "Ow..." The red hedgehog groaned, clenching his teeth. "...got me worse than I thought." He hissed, suddenly appearing a bit feral as his pupils dilated and fangs became bore.

"K-K'aak?" The sound of the afraid little voice snapped the purple wearing hedgehog back to normal.

"Sorry, that...happens sometimes..." He apologised again, moving his hand back down.

"Are you alright?" Sugar asked, K'aak nodding slowly.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." He assured her with a small smile, the girl smiling widely back at him.

"You should rest." Eclipse said suddenly, the boy nodding and laying back down. The hybrid grabbed the blanket that had been over the boy before he sat up, putting it over him again.

"Night." She smiled, the boy nodding slightly.

"Night." He muttered, rolling over so he was facing the back of the couch.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked as the adults sat upstairs, in his and his wife's room.

"That boy, K'aak...when he became feral like, he...his Chaos Energy spiked." Eclipse stated, looking thoughtful and a little worried.

"What does that mean?" Tails asked, now worried about his daughter and her quickly growing connection to the boy.

"I'm not sure." The black and red hedgehog admitted. "It wasn't like he was gathering energy...it was more like it was suddenly multiplied."

"Is that even possible?" Cream questioned.

"I'd imagine with a special type of device, yes. But...I've never heard of anything like this." The mechanic explained to his own wife.

"If he has such a device...perhaps it was because of it that you couldn't get a proper reading." The once female hero suggested, the fox nodding.

"How are we supposed to check if he has such a device?" The blue hedgehog asked, his little brother figure sighing.

"We can't." The yellow man responded.

"Not without alerting him to our suspicions." The red eyed woman agreed with her own sigh.

"So...where do we go, from here?" The cream woman probed, worried about her young daughter.

"We keep as close an eye as we can on him...that's about all we can do." The once female hero stated, the group of adults all nodding. "And hope...we hope he means us no harm."

* * *

Anyone who read **Child of Chaos** should know that K'aak isn't evil, no matter the universe he's in...a bit blunt and secretive maybe, but not evil. Hopefully the few changes I've made to his personality and whatnot don't annoy anyone ^^; Anyway, hope you all enjoyed! See you later!


	3. A Mouse and A Sheep

Not really much to say here, so just read and review and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Sleeping was the red hedgehog, despite it being morning. His wounds had yet to heal, leaving him looking in quite the bit of pain. The adults were sitting around the kitchen table, talking about what to do with the boy, while the rabbit hybrid and her friend sat beside the couch and waited for the purple wearing boy to awaken.

"Good morning!" Sugar exclaimed as she saw red eyes flutter open, staring at her for a moment in confusion before recognition filled his eyes.

"Sugar..." K'aak murmured, sitting up slowly on his own.

"Please do not push yourself too much; you have barely begun to heal." The brown eyed girl stated, the hurt boy looking at her for a moment before nodding.

"I never...get down!" He yelled suddenly, tackling the girl to the floor. Almost immediately bullets flew through the wall behind the couch, collapsing the wall. It revealed two female beings, a sheep and mouse.

"There you are K'aak; we've been looking for you. Silly little hedgehog, running off all the time." The mouse smiled, fur a pale yellow with a white muzzle and skin pale peach. Long and messy hair with peach hands, the mouse had orange eyes and clothing; an orange coat with reddish shoulders, an orange skirt and orange boots with reddish hearts at the tips.

"We were rather worried K'aak." The sheep agreed, fur aqua and skin peach with pink eyes. Short curly hair the sheep wore an outfit similar to Sugar, but blue and white with blue dress shoes and long white socks.

"Lucy...Ethel..." K'aak growled, standing and glaring at the two girls.

"Oh my, you're hurt! Whatever could have happened to you?" Ethel the Sheep asked, though the smirk vaguely covered by her hand made it clear she knew exactly what had happened.

"Looks like we found the culprits of hurting K'aak." Tails said, turning to look at the owners of the house only to see the the dark hedgehog gone.

"Who gave you permission to shoot through my wall?" Now between them and the red hedgehog, she glared at the two animals heavily.

"Eclipse?" Lucy stated in shock, looking at the other adults.

"...It seems we have a misunderstanding here." The aqua sheep stated.

"We just came to pick up the little hedgehog." The yellow mouse explained, seeming to look past the red eyed woman. "You don't want any of your new little friends to get hurt now do you, little hedgehog?" The smile was a warning; even the teenaged hedgehog could see that.

"I'm afraid he's under our protection from now on...he won't be going anywhere." Sonic stated, walking calmly into the living room.

"Perhaps there isn't a misunderstanding after all." The pink eyed girl sighed, grabbing her partner's wrist. "Let's go."

"What?! But he-"

"We can try again when he leaves, we don't have a chance now." Whispered the blue wearing girl, causing the orange eyed girl to nod.

"Well, see you little hedgehog." The orange wearing girl waved goodbye and the two walked off.

"My wall..." The once anti-hero grumbled unhappily, staring at the hole. The mechanic assured her he'd make something to fix it and with a sigh of her own she turned to the boy they'd saved.

"I...I apologise for the trouble." The red hedgehog apologised, looking at the floor in what appeared to be sadness. "Thank you...for the help." He added, reaching down and pulling up the still shocked Sugar.

"What...K'aak, what just happened?!" She demanded suddenly. He looked away from the group.

"They're...the things that have been hard on me..." He bit his lip, clearly uncomfortable.

"Why are they after you?" Mach asked, now concerned himself with the boy.

"That's not...something I'm willing...to reveal right now..." The skater glared at the boy, he bit his lip harder as he seemed to feel it. "I'm sorry! It's something very precious to me and I can't let anything happen to it!"

"Eclipse, that's enough." The once hero told his wife, placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him before nodding, understanding what he meant.

"I thought we were done being heroes...looks like I was wrong." She smiled fondly as she thought of days long passed.

"You mean...you're really going to let me stay here?!" Red eyes wide as she red hedgehog stared at the adults.

"Of course. We said you're under our protection, didn't we?" The runner smiled at the boy as well.

"Besides...those two planned to get you as soon as you were alone, we can't let that happen." Cream explained, twitching her ears slightly when looked as though to explain how she knew.

"Thank you...everyone thank you!" The boy bowed in thanks, looking about ready to cry.

"I'm going out for a while." The blue and red hedgehog stated suddenly, beginning to walk towards the door.

"Any reason?" His mother asked.

"I have some things to do." He responded simply, leaving without another word.

"Is he...?" K'aak trailed off, looking a little sad.

"It has nothing to do with you, this is just who he is. He's not home much...I'm kind of surprised he stayed as long as he did." Eclipse assured the boy, who in turn nodded.

"So you...want us to look for these two girls?" The dog boy asked.

"That's correct. They attacked my home." Mach explained to the group of misfits.

"In that case...after them everyone! Look everywhere, they have to still be in the city if they're after this red hedgehog!" The dog called, the group cheering and all running off.

"I won't let anything happen to him...Sugar." The gang leader murmured, going to look for them himself as well.

* * *

Mach is Sugar's friend, almost her brother, and since she's quickly getting attached to K'aak Mach will do his best to ensure nothing happens to him. Since Mach isn't as cold in this story that means he's more protective of his friends, at least in my eyes. Hope you all enjoyed, see you all later!


	4. Armour of a Hedgehog

I don't have much to say; beyond that I wrote most of this at my dad's house instead of my home with Mom, since I'm visiting him until tomorrow. Well, read and review and hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Mach, do you mind if K'aak stays in your room? We can't just leave him on the couch." The blue and red hedgehog turned to see his mother carrying a bedframe towards the stairs, the wall having been fixed earlier that day.

"...Go ahead." Mach said simply, stretching.

"I've heard that those Chaos Wreckers are looking for two people filling the description of the ones who attacked our house a few days ago." Sonic stated, sounding a little cold. His son's eyes narrowed at the mention of his group...it always ended in insult to them from his parents and their friends.

"Maybe one of them saw the damage and wants them to join." Tails suggested, sounding equally disapproving of the group.

"I do not think that is it." Sugar said suddenly, turning from her conversation with the red hedgehog. "They are just troublemakers...maybe they are unhappy with the extensive damage caused by those two, it is not like they would ever do so much themselves."

"So, even they have a sense of too far after all..." The dark hedgehog muttered as she walked back down the stairs.

"...I agree with Hyb." The gang leader said after a moment, the adults looking at one another before nodding...they seemed to agree with their children.

"What is the Chaos Wreckers?" K'aak asked suddenly, returning everyone's attention to him.

"They're just a bunch of troublemaking teens." The blue hedgehog explained.

"They rebel against their parents...so I hear." His son added, not moving when the adults looked at him questioningly.

"I'm glad our children aren't any part of that." Eclipse smiled after a moment and the adults nodded in agreement.

"Yeah..." The older red eyed boy muttered, walking towards the door. "I'm going out." He said simply, leaving before anyone could disagree.

"He's been going out a lot more these past few days." Cream pointed out.

"He probably just feels a little odd around K'aak or something." The boy's mother shrugged, not wanting to pry into her son's business.

"What if he's looking for those two that attacked K'aak?" The rabbit questioned suddenly.

"He'd tell us if he was, he knows better than to try confronting them on his own." The green eyed hedgehog responded confidently, believing in the knowledge of the rider. As he watched the group the younger red eyed boy slowly came to the realisation of just what the other boy was doing. He turned to the brown eyed girl, about to ask her if he was correct...until he remembered that the adults would hear him and it was clear that the older boy wanted to keep it a secret from his parents.

"I'm sorry to be so much trouble." K'aak said instead, directed at the adults.

"It's fine K'aak...it's not like we leave the house that often anymore, one of us staying here at all times isn't that big of a deal." The red eyed female assured the boy, her husband nodding in agreement.

"It would help if you told us why they're after you though." The mechanic mentioned, his friends and wife turning to look at him.

"I...I'm not...it's too important to me, I'm not ready yet..." The purple and grey clad boy looked apologetically at the group, the yellow flier sighing and nodding.

"It's fine." The peach skinned hedgehog said, smiling at the boy to show it truly was fine.

"Thank you." The red hedgehog responded, smiling himself.

"How long have they been chasing you?" The yellow and cream flier asked suddenly.

"...Two years, I think...it's been hard to keep count of the days when I'm constantly running." The red eyed boy explained, the girl looking at him sadly.

"That is so sad..." She cried.

"Not really...I have somewhere I can relax now, so everything is fine." He assured her.

"Yeah." Sugar agreed, smiling again. The boy smiled back at her softly, causing her smile to widen. He stared at her for several moments before taking a deep breath.

"For you, Sugar..." The red hedgehog murmured softly, suddenly standing.

"K'aak?!" The hybrid questioned, concerned with his sudden standing. He stood motionless for several seconds before deep red armour suddenly covered his body everywhere his clothes didn't, his eyes covered by a black visor build into the armour. Machine guns wrapped around his wrists and jets from his shoes, the visor having writing too small for any of them to read nearly covering it with a small target in the middle...he looked like a robot. "W...what is..."

"This is why Lucy and Ethel are after me...it's a special type of armour. Armour that...multiplies Chaos Energy and uses it as a weapon." His voice echoed a bit since his mouth was covered by grey metal, but it could still be heard.

"That's amazing...it collapse into your clothing..." Blue eyes were wide as their owner stared at the armour, he clearly wanted to see how it all worked. Another moment and the armour was gone, returning to its owner's clothing.

"It was built by my old guardian...before he died..." The tanned boy explained, looking down in sadness. "He said to never let it fall into the wrong hands...I don't know how Lucy and Ethel found out about it, but they've been chasing me since he died."

"I can understand why you didn't want to tell us earlier." Eclipse said suddenly, smiling at the boy. "It's clearly very important to you...Tails, don't touch it!" The boy looked up to see the mechanic in front of him, his eyes still wide. The yellow flier's head snapped to the side at hearing the once anti-hero, blinking a few times.

"Sorry...I got carried away, I wanted to see how it works." He apologised, the owner of the armour nodding.

"I-it's fine." K'aak murmured, looking uncomfortably at the adults.

"...We won't tell anyone." The brown eyed woman assured the purple and grey clad boy nodding again in thanks.

"That is amazing K'aak!" Sugar exclaimed suddenly, causing him to look at her. "I can see why Father wants to see how it works...I want to a bit myself." She laughed sheepishly, the boy smiling a bit at her sadly.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that." He stated, the girl smiling.

"We understand, it's fine." The red hedgehog smiled softly again, happy once more.

* * *

Everyone who read the last chapter of **Child of Chaos **(not including the two epilogues) probably already guessed that the armour was the reason K'aak was being chased...but oh well. K'aak's backstory is quite different in this version, I haven't ironed out all the details yet but that's fine. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. See you all later!


	5. Missing a Friend

Sorry this took so long, I had writer's block. Anyway, hope you all enjoy, read and review!

* * *

It had been a few days since the red hedgehog had shown his armour to the hybrid and her family...it had also been that few days since the blue and red hedgehog had went missing.

"I'm sure Mach is fine." K'aak said to the young girl, hoping to make her feel better...she'd been worried about the older boy since he didn't come home. "He must be strong, right? He is the son of Sonic and Eclipse after all."

"I know that Mach is strong, I have been around him my whole life...but I do not understand why he has not come home and it worries me, even Mach has his limits." Sugar stated as she sat beside the full-blood teenager on the couch, looking worried despite his best efforts to cheer her up. A sudden slam brought their attention to the front door as the mother of the missing boy entered.

"Still no luck?" Cream asked the other woman, said woman's expression enough to confirm her suspicions.

"It must be important if he's not returning." Sonic stated, his wife glaring heavily at him.

"I don't care how important it is, he should come home! What if he's hurt?! What if he really is looking for the two who attacked the house?!" Eclipse demanded, her voice cracking. There was only so much the Ultimate Life Form could take, her only child disappearing was certainly not in that list of things. The tanned teenager's red eyes widened at the suggestion, making a soft noise of worry...there was no way the other boy would be able to fight the two after him.

"Like I said, he'd have told us. He's not foolish Eclipse, he knows his strengths...and he knows that if K'aak can't handle them than neither can he." The blue hedgehog stated calmly, confident in his son's ability to tell his own abilities.

"I am going out to look for him." The yellow and cream flier said suddenly, standing from her place.

"Do you know of any places he'd be that I don't?" The black and red hedgehog questioned.

"No." She responded immediately, yet her friend believed it a lie...it didn't seem right though, this girl lying. To him she was purity in rabbit-fox hybrid form and purity did not lie...

"Then why go?" Tails was the one questioning now, he too seemed to believe his daughter not to lie.

"I want to try...he is my friend, my brother...I cannot just let everyone else look for him." The girl explained, looking determined.

"Let her go guys...this is something she feels she has to do." Once again the speedster was the calm one. "She'll be fine...she's the daughter of a genius after all." He added with a smile.

"Be careful." Her mother said, the brown eyed girl nodding.

"I will be." She assured, leaving. K'aak sat on the couch, feeling useless...he couldn't even leave to find his friend's 'brother' without being in danger. How could he call himself her friend...his first friend...when he couldn't even do that?

"Mach!" The blue and red hedgehog looked down from his throne, seeing the hybrid he saw as a little sister.

"Hyb?" He asked, surprised to see the girl.

"Do you have any idea how worried we have been?!" The yellow and cream flier demanded, looking about ready to cry. He'd been here, on his throne...probably the whole time...

"I'm sorry, but if I leave I might miss something." The boy apologised.

"...You are looking for them, are you not? Lucy and Ethel...the ones after K'aak." The girl questioned, the red eyed boy nodding.

"They're after your friend...I won't let them hurt someone who you call a friend Hyb, not ever again." He explained, smiling reassuringly at the brown eyed girl. "I'll be fine."

"I do not understand, why do you not just tell the adults that you are looking for them...surely it is a better choice than looking for them with the Chaos Wreckers." She pointed out, trying to convince him to be logical...he didn't know of the other hedgehog's armour, he didn't know how dangerous these two girls were.

"The Chaos Wreckers have a higher chance of finding them than the adults...after all, they've been looking for me, haven't they?" The rider pointed out, looking away from his 'sister' after a moment. "And if I told them now...I'd have to admit that I'm the leader of the Chaos Wreckers, and you know our parents opinion of them." He added sadly.

"But you are putting your whole gang in danger this way!" Sugar exclaimed angrily. His gang were his friends, they meant so much to him...she didn't understand how he could put them in so much danger, just for K'aak...for her.

"There's no danger, they have no idea the Chaos Wreckers have anything to do with our families." Mach disagreed. The girl suddenly let out a growl, much to his surprise...she looked more angry than he'd ever seen her before.

"Fine then, stay here looking for them! Be a fool and die then!" She flew off towards home before he could say anything.

"I heard someone attacked your house, I was worried so we all came over." Amy Rose explained as she entered the house of the two once heroes with her husband and son close behind.

"Mach is missing as well." Tails sighed, causing their eyes to widen.

"What?!" Knuckles demanded, looking angry. "What the hell is the kid thinking?!"

"That's what I want to know!" Eclipse agreed, still looking upset...she was trembling to control her want to level the city to find the boy, Chaos Energy trying to gather to do just that.

"Whew is Shugaw?" Fist asked. He had on black pants tipped in silver-grey, black shoes with silver-grey toes, a silver-grey bandana around his neck, a black cap on his head and black gloves trimmed in silver-grey.

"She's out looking for Mach." Cream stated.

"Ii'll go look fow hew." The little boy said, turning towards the door. However it opened just before he reached it, revealing the older hybrid.

"I could go look for him...I should be able to sense him." The guardian suggested.

"Would you?" The black and red hedgehog asked hopefully.

"Do not bother." Sugar said, causing everyone to look at her. "Even if you find him, he won't return." She stated angrily, going to sit beside the red hedgehog she called a friend.

"You found him?!" The red eyed woman cried, running to the girl. "Where?!"

"He ran off after we spoke a bit." It was another lie, but the adults bought it again.

"We should let him do what he wants...he's old enough now to make his own decisions. I used to go missing for months, so did you...he'll be fine." Sonic pointed out to his wife, who gave a sigh. As much as she didn't want to admit it, her husband was right.

"Who's the new kid?" The purple eyed man asked, pointing his boxing glove covered hand at the red eyed boy.

"K'aak Tone." Sugar responded before the boy could.

"K'aak...that's an odd name for a hedgehog..." The red fighter immediately looked suspicious, narrowing his eyes.

"It is, but I assure you it's my real name." K'aak agreed.

"Something wrong with the name Knux?" The blue hedgehog asked.

"It's an old Echidna word..." The oldest male clarified.

"My old guardian is the one who gave me my name." The purple and grey clad boy explained.

"And before that?"

"I had no name before that...I was an orphan." Knuckles eyes widened as he heard the sentence, suddenly feeling a bit bad. He shouldn't have been suspicious to begin with, if Sonic and Eclipse trusted him.

"He is my friend." The yellow and cream flier identified with a smile.

"Ii'm Fist, niice to meet yuu." The echidna hybrid smiled.

"Nice to meet you as well." The red hedgehog smiled back.

* * *

Mach is still looking for Lucy and Ethel, and he's worried that should someone find them and come tell him while he's home the adults would find out the truth...and he's being stubborn.** I just looked at the poll on my page and saw it had 5 votes for the story of this timeline, with** **Eclipse ending up with Sonic. I'll be writing that once I'm done this, though the first three or so chapters will be exactly the same, so you don't have to read them if you don't want. **Anyway, hope you all enjoyed. See you all later!


End file.
